vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Majin Buu
|-|Fat Buu= |-|Evil Buu= |-|Super Buu= |-|Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed)= |-|Super Buu (Piccolo Absorbed)= |-|Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed)= |-|Kid Buu= |-|Skinny Buu= Summary Majin Buu is an ancient force of destruction that has existed since time immemorial, cycling between periods of rampaging and hibernation. During his rampages, he absorbed the evil elements of races he eradicated and steadily became more violent and evil. The evil mage Bibidi knew how to summon and control him and eventually used him to slaughter most of the Supreme Kais. After absorbing the Dai Kaioshin, however, he was transformed into a less evil force by the Kai's influence and was later sealed by Bibidi before his death. 5 million years later, Babidi comes to Earth to summon Buu once more. He is the final antagonist of the original Dragon Ball manga. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 4-B Name: Majin (or Djinn) Buu / Boo Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Hundreds of millions of years old (Has existed since time immemorial, making him older than even Beerus and the eldest Kais) Gender: Male Classification: Majin Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Acrobatics, Magic, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Flight, Spaceflight, Telekinesis, Absorption (Can absorb others to gain their abilities and knowledge, increasing in power as well), Body Control (Due to his body's elasticity and amorphous nature, Buu can control it as he pleases), Duplication (Can split into distinct bodies and individuals through fission), Elasticity, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry (Buu can copy techniques after seeing them once, copying Goku's Kamehameha and Kibito Kai's Kai Kai), Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Air Manipulation (Can exhale with enough force to cause severe, powerful winds), Attack Reflection, Danmaku (Via Human Extinction Attack), Self-Destruction (Via Revenge Death Bomber), Healing, Transmutation (Can turn people into candy and other types of food), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Breath Attack, Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation (As Super Buu, he can scream with enough force to rip open holes in dimensions, allowing him to travel across space and time), Explosion Manipulation (Via Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack), Can bind his opponents by creating Super Donut Chain, Possibly Telepathy and Sealing (Via Mafuba, after absorbing Piccolo), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Poisons, and Mind Manipulation (Babidi cannot reliably control Buu through any means despite the evil in his heart), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High; Buu can regenerate from being reduced to vapor) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Made a complete joke out of Majin Vegeta and Gohan. After he stopped playing around, he managed to keep up with Goku as a Super Saiyan 3, which was confirmed by the Daizenshuu) | Solar System level (Comparable to SSJ3 Goku and ultimately outlasted him in their fight. Toyed with SSJ2 Vegeta) | Solar System level (Much stronger than SSJ Gotenks and kept up with him when he went Super Saiyan 3. After absorbing him, he easily defeated Ultimate Gohan and became even stronger after absorbing Gohan) | Solar System level (After his training, he became much, much stronger). Speed: At least FTL+ (Casually kept up with and outpaced Vegeta and Gohan) | At least FTL+ (Kept up with SSJ3 Goku) | At least FTL+ (Faster than both Super Saiyan Gotenks his Kid Buu self. Later blitzed Ultimate Gohan with Gotenks absorbed, and became even faster with Gohan absorbed) | At least FTL+ (After his training, he became much, much faster). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level (Traded blows with SSJ3 Goku) | Solar System level (Tanked attacks from SSJ Gotenks and survived attacks after he went Super Saiyan 3 and from Ultimate Gohan) | Solar System level Stamina: Infinite, unless he fights another Buu or a copy of himself. Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with Vice Shout (By screaming, Super Buu can open up holes in dimensions and escape isolated space-time continuums) and Kai Kai (As Kid Buu). Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Buu's intelligence varies depending on his form. Innocent Buu is childishly oblivious and lacking in practical knowledge, and thus fails the qualification exam for the tournament between Universes 6 and 7. Despite this, he is incredibly skilled in combat and has a knack for mimicking ki techniques, even after only seeing them once. Kid Buu is monstrous and almost animalistic in intelligence but retains his skill in combat and in replicating other techniques. Super Buu is the most intelligent of Buu's many forms despite his apparent brutishness. He could count the number of humans remaining alive from Kami's Lookout and deduce the length of an hour by counting the number of sand particles in an hourglass and estimating how long it'd take for them all to fall. He even came up with a complicated plan to defeat Gohan after being easily defeated, even accounting for Gotenks' time limit after absorbing him, and became even more intelligent after absorbing Gohan and Piccolo, gaining their knowledge and skills. Standard Tactics: Kid Buu is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Majin Buu's energy can be worn out if he fights another Buu or a copy of himself. Innocent and Kid Buu are both fairly unintelligent and prone to fooling around in fights, taunting and mocking opponents rather than going all out and destroying them immediately. In all of his forms, Buu has a short temper and is easily angered. Buu is influenced by the personalities of those he absorbs, and as he absorbs more heroic individuals, he will become less villainous and more good-natured. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in several ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Buu possesses an immeasurable, unfathomable power that makes it extremely difficult to discern his true power, as it is never clear just how serious he's being or how much energy he is using. His skill in the use of ki allows him to easily replicate other techniques after seeing them once, copying Goku's Kamehameha and Kibito Kai's Kai Kai in this manner. *'Human Extinction Attack:' A technique used by Super Buu to kill everyone on Earth, utilized by raising his arm into the air and firing a massive barrage of homing pink ki blasts. *'Kai Kai:' The teleportation technique utilized by Kai that allows them to teleport to anywhere within or outside of the universe instantly, without needing a ki signature to lock onto. After observing this technique being used by Kibito Kai, Kid Buu gained the ability to use it. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which Buu copied from him after seeing it once. Unlike Goku's blue Kamehameha, Buu's is pink in coloration. *'Planet Burst:' Kid Buu's most powerful attack, an immensely powerful sphere of ki that he creates and shapes in his hand before throwing it down at the planet beneath him, destroying it. It has more than enough power to destroy the Earth ten times over. *'Vanishing Beam:' Buu's primary offensive attack, a pink wave of ki fired from his hand at high power. *'Vice Shout:' By releasing all of his energy with a scream of sheer frustration, Super Buu can rip open a hole in space and time, allowing him to travel through it to escape isolated areas such as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *'Galactic Donut:' After absorbing Gotenks, Super Buu gains this technique, allowing him to create a ring of ki that encircles and traps an opponent to prevent them from moving. It can even be used to slowly crush an opponent and cut them in half once it encircles them. *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack:' After absorbing Gotenks, Super Buu gains this technique, allowing him to spawn explosive ghosts from his mouth that will charge an opponent and explode on contact. Buu can create multiple Kamikaze Ghosts at once, but this childish technique can easily be circumvented by blowing up the ghosts from a distance. Magic: Buu knows several magical abilities that allow him to heal others and even turn them into sweets and other foods. He can heal any wounds so long as the person he is healing is not dead, even healing Babidi after he was cut in half and curing a boy of his blindness. *'Chocolate Beam:' Buu's signature technique, a beam fired from his antennae or hand that can turn whatever it hits into whatever he desires. Due to his childish nature, he near exclusively uses it to turn others into food, such as transforming Dabura into a cookie, countless innocents into chocolate, and Chi-Chi into an egg. Majin Physiology: Buu has an unusual, amorphous physiology that he can manipulate as he pleases, allowing him to stretch his limbs to extreme lengths, shape his body into bodies mimicking others, rip off chunks and use them to encircle and trap others, and even liquefy his own body before forcing himself into an opponent's orifices and expand, destroying them from the inside. His amorphous body is highly resistant to injury and can even split into various other bodies through fission. Of the many unique abilities that Buu's body gives him, one of the most useful and powerful is his immense regenerative power. Even if he is blown to bits or reduced to vapor, Buu can regenerate rapidly, reforming his body from chunks of his body or even just pink gas. While this regeneration makes it incredibly hard to kill Buu, as he is worn down over time in combat, it becomes less effective and takes more time to fully trigger. *'Absorption:' By engulfing opponents within his amorphous body, Buu can absorb them, trapping them within his body as it solidifies around them, before fully absorbing them. This grants Buu their abilities and knowledge and changes his personality in the process, not always for the better. While it provides a boost in power proportional to the absorbed's power, Buu also inherits their traits, causing Kid Buu to become oblivious and have a sliver of good within him after he absorbed the Dai Kaioshin. However, the abilities and power this gives outweigh any weaknesses. Key: Innocent Buu | Kid Buu | Super Buu | Skinny Buu Note 1: Due to considerable contradictions, we do not consider Dragon Ball Kai as part of the main canon, and strictly use the original manga and Dragon Ball Super for scaling the characters. Note 2: It should also be noted that the difference between the lowest and highest bounds of Solar System level is roughly a trillion times, making it incredibly inconsistent for even the strongest Buu Saga characters to be listed as anything more than 4-B. Others Notable Victories: Ultraman (DC Comics) Ultraman's Profile (Super Buu, or Buuhan, was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Mega Man (Mega Man Star Force) Mega Man's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) Ganon’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Absorption Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Air Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Chi Users Category:Demons Category:Duplication Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Portal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Sadists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Villains Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 4